The intention of this Core is to provide discovery and genotyping services for single nucleotide polymorphisms (SNPs). Most of these genes have a known cDNA sequence, and we anticipate that by the time is grant is funded we will also have the full genomic context for each of these genes from either the public genome project or from Celera's genome sequencing effort. Likewise, the table shows the current state of knowledge on polymorphisms in these genes, but we anticipate this number will grow significantly from additional data mining of human DNA sequence at Celera. Nevertheless, most of the polymorphisms found to date are "common" polymorphisms,. And it may be worthwhile to search for more rare polymorphisms which may be associated with predisposition to hypertension, or with response to anti-hypertensive drugs. We will begin work on the gens for the O'Conner (Project 3) and Parmer (Project 2) programs where sufficient patient samples with clinical phenotype data have already been collected. Other genes will be phased in for the Rubin/Yuan (Project 1) and Zigler (Project 4) programs as those samples become available.